The present disclosure relates generally to cables, and specifically to the management of multiple cables associated with electronic devices such as computers, servers, data systems and the like. A variety of accessories have been developed to provide cable management options to meet varying needs. Solutions range from simple cable management rings, to vertical or horizontal organizers, to troughs and ladders.
Cable management accessories presently available present certain deficiencies. Most of these presently available cable management accessories can be classified as “horizontal” cable management devices, which provide a path, or raceway, in which network cables can be run, typically using wire ties or other fastening devices to group similar cables together. These and other known devices consume valuable space in what are often close quarters for data equipment. Further, known devices fail to provide identification of cables at or near their end points. It can thus be seen that the need exists for a simple, efficient, and easily implemented arrangement for managing cables in a data equipment installation.